


Why did I make this

by PacSaysGayRights



Category: Ambiguous Fandom, No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Crack, Gay, Kissing, Other, Why Did I Write This?, just pretend this is your favorite gay ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:06:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24551299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PacSaysGayRights/pseuds/PacSaysGayRights
Summary: I have no idea
Relationships: debatable
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Why did I make this

Two gay idiots realized they were in love with each other. "Oh, no, I am super gay," one said. Then they kissed and stuff, got married and had 1045 babies cuz they could do that for some reason and lived happily ever after. The End.


End file.
